Out of this World, love
by MissKitty28
Summary: Quelle direction aurait pris la relation de Buffy & Spike si elle s'était poursuivie en saison 6 ? (Spuffy)
1. Chapter 1

Note : Je précise d'avance que cette fanfic date un peu en réalité, même si je ne l'avais jamais publié sur des sites. Elle doit avoir 7 ou 8 ans ! J'ai profité de mes vacances pour me replonger dedans, et je reprends même l'écriture car elle n'était pas terminée. Je précise qu'elle n'est toujours pas finie pour le moment, mais je vais essayer d'y mettre un point final.

Avec cette fanfiction, je voulais essayer d'explorer ce qu'aurait pu donner la relation de Buffy & Spike si elle s'était poursuivie en saison 6. Parce que je trouvais qu'elle prenait une certaine aise/confort avec le temps, et j'étais curieuse de pousser la chose un peu plus.

_[Note chapitre 1 : ce chapitre ne modifie en rien le déroulement de l'anniversaire de Buffy, c'est juste une scène bonus]_

_._

**CHAPITRE 1**

Il était près d'une heure du matin quand la Tueuse avait décidé de monter à l'étage quelques minutes, prise d'une envie pressante qu'elle avait au maximum tenté de retenir, afin de ne pas quitter la partie de Monopoly entamée avec Dawn, Anya et Richard. Constatant avec dépit combien elle se faisait plumer par la jeune ex-démone, Buffy avait fini par juger plus sage de quitter les lieux, profitant de cette bonne excuse. Alors qu'elle se lavait les mains dans la salle de bain, le son étouffé de la musique continuait d'émaner de l'étage inférieur, accompagné de quelques éclats de rire. Sa fête d'anniversaire s'était jusqu'à présent étonnamment bien déroulée ; de quoi instaurer peut-être une nouvelle tradition, dérogeant à tous ses précédents anniversaires pour les moins catastrophiques, avait-elle pensé avec un petit sourire. Seuls les piques incessants de Spike à l'encontre de Richard étaient susceptibles de jeter un froid, mais jusque là, le jeune homme n'avait pas relevé ses remarques.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se sécher les mains, elle éteignit la lumière de la pièce et quitta celle-ci, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait à peine fermé la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Spike.

Buffy sursauta légèrement. « Tu m'as fait peur »

« Je vois ça… » déclara Spike en haussant un sourcil.

Buffy jeta un œil aux escaliers puis reporta son attention sur le vampire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Spike s'approcha doucement d'elle, tout en ne quittant pas son regard. « Oh, eh bien, je me suis éclipsé… Je voulais profiter du fait que tu sois un peu seule pour qu'on puisse… se voir, » avait-il fini d'une voix suggestive.

Buffy se retrouva dos au mur, Spike pratiquement contre elle. Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches, son visage considérablement proche de celui de la jeune femme.

« Je voulais t'offrir ton cadeau, amour… »

« Mon… mon cadeau ? »

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre la parole suspicieuse. « Est-ce le genre de cadeau dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure et qui ne doit être offert qu'en… privé ? »

« Oui et non, » répondit Spike avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu m'aides beaucoup là, » déclara la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

« On sait tous les deux ce à quoi tu fais référence et bien que cette idée soit fort séduisante, c'est une partie que je pensais garder pour plus tard… » dit-il en haussant un sourcil suggestif. « Ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler… »

Buffy parut surprise et poursuivit d'une voix hésitante. « Alors tu parles d'un vrai cadeau ? »

Spike pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. « On pourrait dire ça, oui… »

Buffy sortit la carte de la provocation. « Parce que tu crois que je suis capable d'accepter quoique ce soit venant de toi ? »

Elle le regardait fixement.

« Il y a des choses auxquelles tu ne dis pas non, si ma mémoire est bonne… » répondit-il instantanément en haussant un sourcil. « Et attends au moins de voir de quoi il s'agit. »

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas eu droit tout à l'heure, lors du déballage "publique" ? » lui demanda t-elle intriguée en ne quittant pas son regard.

« Parce que… parce que c'était publique justement. Et je préférais que tu l'aies en privé. Je ne suis pas sûr que les autres… enfin, tu vois… » finit-il en haussant les épaules, feignant la nonchalance.

Buffy hocha la tête et baissa légèrement le regard. Un franc éclat de rire leur parvint en bruit de fond depuis l'étage inférieur, accompagné d'un fort brouhaha. Le rythme d'une musique plus entraînante s'enclencha, couvrant ainsi les autres sons.

Restée silencieuse face à lui, Buffy tentait de feindre l'indifférence la plus prononcée possible.

« Et… qu'est-ce que c'est ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander d'une petite voix, à la fois curieuse et timide.

« Viens. »

Spike s'empara de sa main et commença à avancer. Buffy, l'espace d'un quart de seconde, sentit monter en elle l'envie de protester. Mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Elle jeta un rapide regard en direction des escaliers pour s'assurer que personne ne montait, et se laissa entraîner par le vampire. Il les mena jusqu'à la chambre de la Tueuse et une fois qu'ils eurent pénétré à l'intérieur, il referma la porte derrière eux.

« On sera plus tranquilles ici. »

Buffy le regarda légèrement amusée, puis le vit devenir soudainement plus nerveux lorsqu'il ramena son regard face au sien. Voyant qu'elle semblait attendre, il plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit un écrin de couleur pourpre, qu'il tendit hésitant à la jeune femme.

« Bon anniversaire, mon cœur. »

La surprise se lisait sur le visage de la Tueuse. Elle s'attendait réellement à ce que ce soit l'une de ses ruses pour l'entraîner avec lui, et les inciter à passer à… autre chose. Tout en tentant de conserver une expression la plus neutre possible, elle saisit ce qu'il lui tendait.

« Il fallait pas… » déclara Buffy d'une petite voix troublée, tout en fixant la boîte.

« Tu crois que c'est ce qui m'aurait arrêté ? » lui répondit Spike avec sérieux.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et tritura quelques secondes la boîte entre ses mains.

Elle hésitait à l'ouvrir. L'ouvrir signifiait l'accepter. L'accepter signifiait amener leur relation dans des contrées qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors pas encore eu l'occasion d'explorer. Explorer ces contrées sonnait à ses oreilles comme une alarme, un danger imminent…

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? » l'interrogea finalement Spike en cherchant son regard.

« C'est juste que… » commença Buffy.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Ça fait tellement… normal. Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas ce qu'on… »

Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots et semblait particulièrement troublée.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je t'offrais quelque chose, » reprit Spike d'une voix consterné.

« Il n'est apparemment plus question de boîtes de chocolat… » laissa échapper Buffy avec une voix qui se voulait ironique.

Spike passa une main derrière sa tête. « Non… » répondit-il à demi-mots.

Avec des gestes fébriles, elle se décida enfin à défaire le nœud du ruban qui entourait soigneusement le paquet. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin la boîte, elle y découvrit un pendentif en or, en forme de cœur. Elle approcha un peu plus son visage de celui-ci et y lut une inscription, qui se trouvait gravée au centre : « Out of this world, love ».

« Wow, » laissa t-elle échapper le souffle coupé.

Elle le sortit de son écrin, le fixant estomaquée, et remarqua qu'il avait pris soin de prendre une chaîne particulièrement longue, pour que le collier puisse être porté sous des vêtements sans être vu. Elle relut à plusieurs reprises l'inscription et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque les mots pénétrèrent pleinement dans son esprit. Avec cette inscription, il mettait le doigt sur une chose dont elle ne prenait que progressivement conscience au sujet de leur relation.

Elle se remémora toutes les fois où elle s'était tournée vers lui depuis sa résurrection, où il s'était —à sa manière— montré présent pour elle. Elle ne se sentait pas obligée de faire bonne figure avec lui, il n'attendait pas d'elle qu'elle sauve les apparences. Elle pouvait juste être elle-même —chose qui se révélait trop rare depuis son retour.

Puis les souvenirs de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ce soir là… le soir de la première fois où ils avaient… franchi une étape décisive, lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Comment l'as-tu… ? » demanda t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés.

« Je l'ai acheté et il est personnalisé, pour toi… Pas de vol, je te le promets. L'argent du poker, ça aide… » finit-il en adoptant une fausse attitude nonchalante.

« Et les chatons ? » demanda finalement Buffy.

« Je ne mise pas qu'avec des chatons… Un vampire a besoin d'argent. »

Buffy eut un léger sourire et contempla un long moment le collier. Rarement elle avait reçu si beau présent, ce qui la troubla un peu plus. Elle sentit soudain une boule se former dans sa gorge. C'était un incroyable cadeau de son vampire d'amant. Elle ne devrait pas l'accepter. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, ce cadeau symbolisait beaucoup, c'était atteindre un autre stade de leur relation, à travers un geste des plus romantiques, un geste digne d'un couple normal… Elle aurait dû rester sur son idée première, elle n'aurait pas dû l'accepter. C'est ce que sa raison lui criait.

Mais lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, et qu'elle vit combien son geste était sincère et innocent, ses convictions raisonnées fondirent comme neige au soleil. Elle était réellement touchée. En lui offrant ce collier, il venait de la surprendre une fois de plus sur sa capacité à réellement l'aimer. Elle sentit soudain un élan de culpabilité l'assaillir, notamment en voyant son visage tuméfié suite à ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. On ne blesse que ceux qu'on aime… La phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle.

Écartant ce sentiment de culpabilité comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques temps, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à refuser son cadeau. Mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle l'acceptait pleinement. Ce n'était en tout cas pas ce qu'il devait être amené à croire. Son regard se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation du bijou et il finit par intervenir à nouveau, hésitant, en constatant combien elle semblait lointaine.

« Il te plaît ? »

Buffy releva son regard vers lui et vit combien il était nerveux, même s'il tentait de le cacher.

« Il est vraiment… » Constatant le regard de Spike fixé sur elle, elle s'interrompit et poursuivit d'un ton mal assuré, déglutissant difficilement. « C'est… joli, mais ce n'est pas le genre de trucs que je porte… »

« Oh… bien. » Sa voix était empreinte de déception, bien qu'il ait tenté de ne pas le laissait paraître.

Buffy le perçut malgré tout et une sensation désagréable à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas lui broya l'estomac.

« C'était juste une bricole de toute façon… Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, » finit-il avec un vague geste de la main.

L'air un peu déstabilisé, adoptant une fausse attitude nonchalante, Spike ouvrit la porte de la chambre et commença à quitter celle-ci. Perturbée par l'expression qu'avait prise son visage, Buffy avait préféré garder son regard rivé sur le bijou pour ne pas avoir à y faire face plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin d'elle, elle releva ses yeux vers lui. Elle le vit commencer à descendre les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Quand il eut disparu de son champ de vision, elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. S'appuyant dos au mur qui se trouvait à côté de la porte, Buffy ferma les yeux quelques instants, les traits de son visage prenant une expression à la fois tourmentée et perdue.

Les choses étaient tellement différentes depuis son retour…

.

_À SUIVRE..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

_(Note : Prend place dans « La corde au cou ». Buffy et Spike n'ont pas rompu dans l'épisode précédent)._

_._

Malgré quelques tensions entre les familles, le mariage d'Alex et Anya s'était finalement déroulé dans de bonnes conditions. Les familles et amis étaient à présent en train de danser sur la piste de danse de la salle qu'ils avaient réservée pour l'occasion, tandis que d'autres se trouvaient accoudés à leur table, en train de discuter. Le père d'Alex avait fait quelques remous qui auraient pu plomber l'ambiance, mais la Tueuse était intervenue in-extremis pour sauver la situation, tentant par la même occasion de le garder le plus éloigné possible du bar.

Peu après la cérémonie, Buffy s'était rapidement éclipsée pour se changer, ne supportant plus de porter sur elle cette robe qui la faisait ressembler à un gros bout de pâte d'amande sur pattes. Elle avait désormais enfilé une robe rouge sombre, qui mettait en valeur ses formes, et lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle l'avait spécialement achetée pour l'occasion, quelques semaines avant qu'Anya ne décide de la tenue que les demoiselles d'honneur ne devraient porter. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait arrêté la Tueuse. Elle s'était tout de suite sentie plus à l'aise et veillait à présent au bon déroulement de la fête, prenant son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur à cœur. La jeune femme avait jeté de réguliers regards en direction de Spike, qui n'était pas venu seul à la fête, ce qui la contrariait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il s'était présenté accompagné d'une jeune femme et malgré toute la force qu'elle déployait, Buffy n'avait pu s'empêcher de se montrer assez distante avec elle lorsqu'elle lui avait été brièvement présentée, lui faisant allègrement profiter des ondes positives qu'elle lui inspirait.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment parler à Spike, mais les regards qu'ils avaient échangés étaient suffisamment lourds de signification pour ne pas porter à confusion. Richard, l'ami d'Alex, avait été convié au mariage, et semblait s'être remis de sa blessure depuis la mésaventure lors de l'anniversaire de la Tueuse. Étrangement, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de poursuivre ses inquisitions auprès de Buffy. Il s'était, à de nombreuses reprises, approché d'elle et avait entamé la conversation sur des banalités auxquelles la Tueuse répondait avec beaucoup de détachement. Mais elle avait finalement décidé de se jouer de la situation, depuis qu'elle s'était aperçue que Spike jetait des regards meurtriers en leur direction. Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre… La situation était assez amusante, la Tueuse se surprenait à y penser avec un léger sourire. Un simple regard dans le fond de la salle lui avait suffi pour voir Spike bouillonner intérieurement et elle en avait tiré un petit sourire satisfait. Loin de se contenter des regards meurtriers, le vampire ne s'était pas privé de venir auprès d'eux un peu plus tard dans la soirée, continuant de faire part de ses plaisantes remarques à Richard, qui restait étrangement sourd à ses joutes verbales.

Vers une heure du matin, la fête continuait de battre son plein. Buffy s'était placée dans un coin assez reculée de la salle, se contentant d'être observatrice des déhanchements déchaînés de la plupart des invités sur la piste de danse, dont Dawn et un jeune homme démon qui laissaient échapper de grands éclats de rire. Voir sa sœur ainsi amena un sourire sur ses lèvres, surtout au vu des récents problèmes qu'elles avaient connus. Elle porta alors son attention sur ses amis, les membres des familles, et une lueur de nostalgie et de tristesse apparut soudain dans son regard. Elle se sentait heureuse pour Alex et Anya, se sentait heureuse pour Willow et Tara, pour sa sœur qui, même si ce n'était que l'espace d'une soirée, retrouvait le sourire. Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'elle essayait d'investir, malgré son envie d'être plongée dans ce même moule, elle se sentait déconnectée. Le vide reprenait parfois le dessus, de même que son sentiment de solitude. Comme si revenir à la vie l'en avait encore plus éloignée que lorsqu'elle était morte. Elle se sentait à part, comme incapable de retrouver les sensations qu'avaient pu lui procurer sa vie jadis. Et c'était au milieu de la foule que la solitude se révélait la plus oppressante…

Alors qu'elle continuait distraitement de faire glisser son regard sur le reste de la salle, elle repéra un peu plus loin la jeune femme qu'avait ramené Spike, qui s'était retrouvée seule et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir à une table, mâchant furieusement un chewing-gum, tout en jetant des regards méprisants à certains des invités. Depuis leur arrivée en milieu d'après-midi, juste avant que le mariage ne débute, la Tueuse avait été prise d'une certaine appréhension. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de leur jeter des regards réguliers afin de s'assurer… eh bien, que rien ne se passait, devait-elle s'avouer à elle-même. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Spike avait senti le besoin de venir avec cette fille.

Buffy sentit soudain deux mains encercler ses hanches et la happer vers l'arrière, à travers la porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle finit sa course dans une petite salle reculée des lieux, face à un vampire blond qui la dévorait des yeux.

« Spike, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda t-elle surprise de s'être vue atterrir aussi rapidement dans cette pièce.

La porte s'était refermée automatiquement derrière eux, et il avait plaqué doucement la jeune femme contre le mur qui se trouvait juste à côté de celle-ci. La musique continuait de leur parvenir en un son étouffé.

« J'ai envie de toi… » déclara Spike sans détours, d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Les yeux de Buffy devinrent des billes. « Maintenant ? »

Elle vit dans son regard qu'il était parfaitement sérieux et elle poursuivit d'une voix contestataire.

« Pas ici… »

Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes, ne le quittant pas du regard, embêtée.

« Pas ici. Pas… pas maintenant, » dit-elle avec un flagrant manque de conviction.

« Je sais que t'en as envie aussi, amour, » dit-il en passant une main lascive sur sa taille.

Buffy poussa un léger soupir, mais ne le contredit pas. Il continuait de la fixer, la tête penchée sur le côté. Une moue légèrement boudeuse avait pris place sur ses traits.

« C'est le mariage d'Alex et Anya, je ne peux pas… m'éclipser ! » tenta t-elle en parade.

« Ils survivront à ton absence, ils sont suffisamment occupés comme ça, » répondit Spike du tac-au-tac. « Et tu m'as l'air d'être un peu dans ton coin. Je ne vois pas ce que ça changera… » finit-il en laissant traîner une main le long des cheveux de la jeune femme.

Buffy échangea un regard troublé avec lui et tenta de justifier le fait qu'elle se soit écartée de la foule. « Je regardais ju-… »

Spike ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase. « … les autres vivre leur vie. Et si tu vivais un peu la tienne ? » ajouta t-il en effleurant doucement ses lèvres, sans jamais l'embrasser.

« Parce que tu crois que je la vis quand je suis avec toi ? » demanda Buffy en déglutissant difficilement.

« Plus que quand tu ne l'es pas en tout cas… »

Cette dernière répartie la déstabilisa. Elle pouvait s'inventer toutes les bonnes fausses excuses du monde, il n'en restait pas moins que depuis son retour, lui seul était parvenu à réveiller ce feu en elle, à la faire se sentir vivante… Les autres n'étaient témoins que de ses sourires de façade, souvent artificiels, qu'elle offrait en bonne figure.

« On ne peut pas ici, » continua t-elle embêtée. « Il y a plein de monde… » tenta t-elle dans un dernier sursaut de contestation.

« Il y a une solution pour ça. »

Il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna derrière lui, sans que la Tueuse n'enclenche de réel mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Elle le suivit le long d'un couloir, ses doigts entrelacés aux siens. Buffy se demanda où il était en train de l'emmener, mais cela ne la préoccupait finalement pas tellement. Pour cette fois, elle se contentait de se laisser porter. Il les fit sortir par une porte arrière de la salle, qui les fit directement atterrir sur un parking, qui faisait lui-même face à un petit bois un peu plus loin. Alors qu'il continuait à l'entraîner dans une direction précise, la Tueuse décida soudain de le retenir pour aborder le sujet qui la tracassait depuis le début de la soirée.

« Attends ! »

La jeune femme le stoppa dans son élan, au beau milieu du parking, et ramena Spike face à elle. Il porta sur elle un regard interrogatif.

« C'est quoi cette fille ? » lui demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, les narines légèrement frémissantes.

« Quelle fille ? »

Buffy croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. « "Quelle fille" ? Tu te fiches de moi… Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, la personne que t'as ramenée au mariage. »

« Bah, le charpentier a dit qu'il valait mieux venir accompagné, c'est ce que j'ai fait… »

« Et t'as pris la première fille qui passait ? » demanda t-elle ahurie, mais sans jamais hausser la voix.

« C'est l'idée… »

Buffy ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre avec exaspération. « Oh, la ferme. »

« Hey ! Tu me demandes, je te réponds. »

« Alors pourquoi c'est moi que tu viens chercher dans ce cas ? » finit t-elle par demander en apposant ses mains contre ses hanches.

« Peut-être parce que je t'aime, » sortit Spike spontanément, en haussant les épaules.

La manière dont la réponse avait fusé, avec sincérité, avait troublé la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait, mais ça la surprenait toujours… et faisait naître une sensation étrange au creux de son ventre. Elle le regarda un moment avec surprise, mais tenta rapidement de reprendre pied en poursuivant sur un ton ironique, un sourcil levé.

« Et tu me le prouves en te ramenant avec une autre fille ? »

« C'était pas le but, » répondit Spike en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi ça te dérange tellement d'ailleurs ? »

Buffy ne put s'empêcher de réagir. « Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, où t'as été pêcher une idée pareille ?! »

« La manière dont tu lui as parlé tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas le summum de la gentillesse, que du sarcasme, » lança t-il sur un ton provocateur en pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Ah ! C'est toi qui me parles de sarcasme, tu plaisantes ?! » déclara t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Spike ne se laissa pas duper par ses tentatives de sauver les apparences. « Tes poings te démangeaient, si tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. »

« J'avais oublié que tu étais si perspicace… » laissa t-elle échapper d'une voix ironique.

Spike demeurait imperturbable. « Et puis ta réaction est un indice. »

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas de réaction, » dit-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa mauvaise foi. « Je m'en fiche complètement ! C'était juste pour parler, » finit-elle en tentant d'adopter un faux-air indifférent. « Mais ça m'est égal ! Vraiment… fais ce que tu veux, » ajouta t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Ok, si tu le dis… » répondit-il sceptique.

« Oui, je le dis. »

Spike sentit la colère monter. « Bien ! »

Buffy campa sur ses positions. « Bien. »

Se terrant dans un silence lourd, la Tueuse avait adopté une moue légèrement boudeuse et regardait partout sauf en sa direction. Elle envisageait de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans la salle où se déroulait le mariage, mais étrangement, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Le vampire se contenta de l'observer quelques secondes, relevant par la même occasion avec surprise qu'elle portait autour du cou le collier qu'il lui avait offert lors de son anniversaire.

Intérieurement amusé par sa réaction, il finit par reprendre la parole d'une voix presque tendre, en la dévisageant.

« J'ai juste voulu venir avec quelqu'un. »

« Mais tu aurais pu… je sais pas, t'aurais pu me le proposer… » laissa t-elle échapper doucement.

Spike haussa un sourcil. « Et tu aurais accepté ? »

« Non ! » répondit Buffy catégorique.

« Je vois… » déclara t-il en secouant la tête. « Dans ce cas, je vois pas pourquoi t'en fais toute une histoire… »

« Parce que… implicitement, je… enfin… tu vois, je suis venue avec personne, donc je pensais que ce serait pareil pour toi. Une forme d'accord tacite… » finit-elle par admettre à demi-mots.

Le vampire se gardait de formuler une quelconque remarque, mais il était dans le fond agréablement surpris de la voir réagir aussi vivement à sa venue au mariage avec une autre femme, dont il n'était même plus sûr de connaître le prénom.

« Hum, hum, » dit-il en la fixant. « J'avais pensé à te le proposer figure-toi, mais je te sais bien trop bornée et bien trop fière pour accepter un truc pareil, venant de moi. J'avoue que je ne te suis pas Buffy… »

Spike cherchait son regard, mais elle tenta à tout prix de le détourner. Ah oui, fuir, il avait oublié combien elle adorait ça…

Il finit par prendre son visage entre les paumes de ses mains, et ramena doucement ses yeux face aux siens.

« Buffy, si tu crois que je suis capable de… d'aller avec une autre femme que toi, je peux t'assurer que tu te trompes lourdement, » dit-il d'une voix rassurante. « J'ai rencontré cette fille même pas une heure avant le mariage. Je lui ai proposé de venir, fin de l'histoire. Il ne s'est rien passé… et il ne se passera rien. »

Une lueur de soulagement flamba dans le regard de la jeune femme, mais elle tenta de lui répondre sur le ton le plus désinvolte possible.

« Je te l'ai dit, ça m'est égal… Fais ce que tu veux… »

Spike tenta de garder une expression impassible et entra dans son jeu. « Oui, bien sûr. Je disais juste ça pour parler… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

La Tueuse fit mine de ne pas avoir saisie la référence à ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire quelques minutes plus tôt, et se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête en réponse. Replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage, Spike laissa ensuite traîner une main caressante le long de la joue de la jeune femme, et celle-ci ferma lentement les yeux sous la tendresse de ses caresses.

Lorsque son regard se retrouva à nouveau face à ses yeux bleus, elle s'y laissa complètement aspirer et fondit sur lui en l'espace de quelques secondes, l'embrassant fougueusement. L'un et l'autre poussèrent un léger soupir, mais après quelques secondes seulement d'un baiser passionné, il finit par quitter ses lèvres pour se ré-emparer à nouveau de sa main et l'entraîner avec elle. La tenant fermement, il continua d'avancer jusqu'à arriver devant sa voiture. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et se tourna vers Buffy pour l'attraper par la taille, l'enlaçant étroitement contre lui.

« Ta voiture ? » elle demanda surprise.

« Quelle perspicacité ! » lâcha Spike d'une voix taquine et ironique.

Buffy lui lança un regard noir, et il se reçut une légère tape sur l'épaule, qui manquait clairement de conviction.

« Aouch. »

« Joue pas les chochottes… » poursuivit Buffy en secouant la tête, légèrement amusée.

« Je ne joue pas. » Il déposa un baiser sur le recoin de ses lèvres. « Mais ce serait bien que tu te décides avant qu'il fasse jour… »

Le dos appuyé contre l'arrière de la voiture, la jeune femme semblait légèrement hésitante, pendant que Spike attendait sagement qu'elle prenne sa décision. Elle ne quittait pas son regard, et c'est d'une voix toujours très embêtée qu'elle reprit la parole.

« On peut nous voir ici… »

Spike tenta de se faire le plus persuasif possible. « Personne n'a l'air de vouloir sortir, et puis, comme je ne suis pas très copain avec Monsieur Soleil, mes vitres sont teintées. On ne verra rien, amour… »

Ce dernier argument eu raison de sa détermination déjà bien affaiblie et elle lui fit comprendre son accord par un regard devenu plus sombre.

**.**

**TTTTTTTT**

« Hey, c'est pas ta sœur là ? »

Le dos appuyé contre un arbre qui faisait face au parking, Dawn se trouvait en compagnie d'un jeune homme démon dont elle avait fait connaissance durant le mariage. Ils étaient sortis s'aérer après avoir dansé près d'une heure sur la piste de danse.

« Où ça ? » demanda Dawn.

« Là, près de la voiture, » répondit-il aussitôt en faisant un signe du menton.

Dawn tourna son regard en direction de l'endroit désigné et reconnut Buffy qui était accompagnée de Spike. Le vampire la tenait par la taille et ils étaient étrangement proches l'un de l'autre, ce qui l'intrigua. Mais quand elle le vit se pencher vers elle pour déposer un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres, sans même qu'elle ne le repousse, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et elle demeura incrédule face à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble… » lança le jeune homme avec indifférence.

Ils les virent pénétrer dans la voiture l'un après l'autre, et la portière se referma derrière eux. Le regard fixé sur la scène, c'est d'une voix interloquée que Dawn répondit au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Eh bah, je te rassure, j'étais pas plus au courant que toi ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je… je n'en savais rien. »

Elle sembla quelques secondes perplexe, puis un léger sourire vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Ça devait finir par arriver, et ce n'était finalement pas si surprenant que ça. Elle savait qu'ils avaient eu tendance à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble dernièrement, mais de là à _être ensemble_ ! S'embrasser, et même plus si elle en croyait la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant eux…

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Hum, je crois que… enfin, j'ai ma petite idée, » répondit vaguement Dawn. « Mais euh, ce serait bien que tu évites d'en faire mention devant les autres. D'accord ? »

« Ouais, si tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas de toute façon… » répondit t-il en haussant les épaules.

Même si elle était toujours sous le coup de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Dawn décida de se ressaisir et convia le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait à retourner dans la salle où se déroulait le mariage.

« Je… j'aime beaucoup la chanson qu'ils passent. On devrait peut-être y retourner. »

**.**

**TTTTTTTT**

« Je t'ai dit combien cette robe t'allait à merveille ? »

Spike était assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, Buffy installée à califourchon sur lui, sa robe retroussée sur ses hanches. La jeune femme, alanguie contre le vampire, avait niché son visage dans le creux de son cou, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration, plongée dans un état de léthargie. Elle recula légèrement sa tête pour la placer face à la sienne et lui répondit avec une moue taquine.

« Tu me l'as aussi fait comprendre… Le gros bout de pâte d'amande ne te plaisait pas ? »

Spike fit remonter une main le long de sa cuisse et lui répondit tout en parcourant des yeux les traits de son visage.

« Admets que celle-ci est quand même plus… sexy ? » finit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Hum, hum… » murmura vaguement la jeune femme en réponse.

Il passa son pouce contre le pendentif du collier et Buffy réalisa qu'il s'était bien évidemment aperçu de sa présence. Elle l'avait eu sur elle depuis le début du mariage en réalité, mais ne l'avait pas pour autant passé autour du cou. Lorsqu'elle s'était changée, elle avait décidé de le mettre, constatant que la longueur de la chaîne et la robe qu'elle portait désormais permettaient de cacher le pendentif. Elle pensait que Spike et elle n'auraient pas une suffisante proximité pour qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle réalisait à présent qu'elle avait été bien naïve de le croire. Buffy ne put s'empêcher de tenter de se justifier, s'adressant à lui d'une voix mal assurée.

« Il s'accordait bien avec la robe, c'est tout… »

« Il te va bien, » déclara Spike aussi sobrement que possible.

« Ouais… » rebondit Buffy d'une petite voix embarrassée.

Voulant en partie lui faire oublier ce détail, elle pencha doucement son visage vers le sien et effleura sensuellement ses lèvres avec les siennes, avant de s'en emparer dans un long baiser, qui se termina front contre front.

« Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas encore trouvé le moyen de me dire qu'il fallait qu'on y retourne. »

« C'est prévu ! C'est juste que… je n'ai pas la force de bouger pour le moment, » finit-elle dans un soupir, en nichant à nouveau son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Spike resserra un peu plus l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa taille et ferma les yeux, profitant tout simplement du fait de l'avoir contre elle. Il était rare qu'elle se montre aussi peu sur ses gardes avec lui. Après un court moment de silence, durant lequel ils restèrent l'un et l'autre mêlés dans une étroite étreinte, la Tueuse finit par reprendre, de la voix la plus innocente possible.

« Richard doit se demander où je suis passée, il m'a collée presque toute la soirée… »

« J'ai vu ça… » déclara Spike à deux doigts de pousser un grognement, ses mâchoires se contractant.

« Et tu te montres toujours aussi agréable avec lui ! » dit-elle en jouant les fausses-surprises. « Jaloux peut-être ? »

« Pas plus que la dernière fois. Et je ne suis pas désagréable… »

Buffy haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

« Il n'est pas réceptif à mon humour, c'est tout, » sortit-il nonchalamment.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ton humour était plus que douteux, Spike, » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu peux parler, toi… »

« J'ai pas un humour douteux ! » laissa t-elle sortir sur la défensive.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

« Oh… Tu veux dire… ? » elle laissa passer quelques secondes, avant de dire avec autant de fermeté qu'elle le pouvait. « Non… ! Arrête de t'envoyer des fleurs. »

Spike poussa un soupir en constatant qu'elle se terrait dans son déni. « C'est sûr, c'est tellement plus facile comme ça. »

« Explique-toi ? » le défia Buffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Ça ne t'écorchera pas la langue de l'admettre, tu sais… t'es jalouse, » finit-il sur l'affirmative.

La jeune femme resta résolument plongée dans son silence, et baissa le regard le temps de quelques secondes, avant de reprendre d'un ton détaché.

« Il… il faut qu'on y retourne. »

« Eh voilà… » soupira t-il. « Je m'y attendais. »

Buffy replaça correctement sa robe, pendant que Spike re-bouclait la ceinture de son pantalon. Ils sortirent l'un après l'autre de la voiture et la jeune femme passa une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux.

« Je n'ai pas l'air trop… »

« Tu es parfaite. »

Buffy parut soulagée et fit un air entendu à l'adresse du vampire. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir en direction de la salle, Spike la retint finalement par la main, la ramenant vers lui.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, amour… »

« Quelle question ? » demanda t-elle en faisant mine d'avoir évincé cet instant de ses souvenirs.

« Tu le sais très bien… »

Buffy prit un air embêté.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, Spike. » Face à son regard sceptique, elle sut qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à le convaincre. « Mais elle m'énerve, » admit-elle finalement à demi-mots.

« Elle… t'_énerve_ ? » répéta t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Buffy détourna le regard, prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Tu… tu comptes bien la larguer après le mariage ? »

Spike fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris par le ton un peu fragile de sa voix, et surtout surpris de constater qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris.

« Bien sûr que oui… C'était juste histoire de venir avec quelqu'un. » Il eut un léger sourire en coin. « Après le mariage, je retourne à ma crypte… et toi, tu viens avec moi. Elle ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, je peux te l'assurer, j'ai une ou deux idées en tête, » finit-il en passant sa langue contre son palet.

« Je viens avec toi ? » demanda t-elle en haussant un sourcil. « Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« Crois-moi, tu vas vouloir, mon cœur… »

Il approcha rapidement son visage du sien pour déposer un baiser furtif contre ses lèvres. Puis une fois ses lèvres près des siennes, il reprit d'une voix suave.

« Tu en veux toujours plus, et moi aussi… »

Buffy le regarda longuement dans les yeux et fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, mais il savait aussi bien qu'elle ce qu'il en était. Si elle ne s'en empêchait pas, elle les aurait même incités à partir dès à présent pour une de leurs nuits torrides. Mais non, elle était demoiselle d'honneur cette nuit, et elle se devait d'assurer ce rôle jusqu'à l'aube. Après quoi…

« On verra ça tout à l'heure… » déclara doucement Buffy à travers ses cils baissés.

« Tu demandes à être convaincue ? »

« Tu sais que je le suis déjà… » répondit-elle dans un soupir.

Spike laissa un large sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Ils quittèrent finalement les lieux pour se rendre dans la salle où se déroulait le mariage. À peine avaient-ils tous les deux pénétré sur les lieux que la sorcière rousse fondit sur eux.

« Buffy, où t'étais passée ? T'as manqué l'arrivée du gâteau ! »

Tara se tenait à côté de la jeune femme, et lorsqu'elle vit que la Tueuse arrivait en compagnie du vampire blond, elle les regarda successivement, comprenant tout de suite la situation. Buffy échangea un bref regard avec Spike.

« Oh, euh, on… avec Spike on a repéré un vampire qui rôdait autour, donc on l'a suivi et on l'a tué… Vampire après vampire, tu connais le refrain, » répondit Buffy nerveuse.

« Oh, un vampire ? Bien. Tant mieux si c'est arrangé, autant ne pas troubler le mariage, » déclara Willow. Elle lui tendit une assiette qui contenait une part de gâteau. « Tu en veux ? »

« Merci, » répondit Buffy en prenant ce qu'elle lui tendait.

Le regard de la Tueuse rencontra celui de la sorcière blonde, et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant, auquel Buffy répondit. Tara… Un soutien précieux, une amie qui ne jugeait pas mais prêtait une oreille attentive. Elle ne saurait jamais comment l'en remercier.

Juste à côté d'eux, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse avait quant à elle observé d'un œil consterné la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

.

_À SUIVRE..._


End file.
